We Are Cousin
by imechan part 2
Summary: Hidup Sakura berubah semenjak tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Menjalani hidup di lingkungan yang baru memang tidak mudah. Apalagi harus menjalani hari dan mengukir kisah dengan Sasuke yang katanya Sepupunya. REPUBLISH from my old account
1. Chapter 1

Sabtu pagi yang indah di Kirigakure saat ini. Matahari yang masih malu-malu menampakan cahayanya tertutupi awan yang berarak di sekelilingnya. Suasana ini begitu sejuk dan nyaman bagi warga masyarakat Kirigakure yang sedang berlibur dari pekerjaan ataupun aktivitas sekolah yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap harinya, karena hari Sabtu di Kirigakure termasuk tanggal merah layaknya hari minggu.

"APA! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink di ruang tengah rumahnya yang megah. Sepertinya gadis satu ini sedang berdebat hebat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan empuk di ruangan tersebut sedangkan sang gadis hanya berdiri.

Mari saya deskripsikan penampilan gadis ini. Gadis ini mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung yang berwarna soft pink, saat ini rambutnya sedang dia ikat dengan gaya kuncir kuda. Dia memiliki mata emerald yang menawan dan mampu menyihir hati siapa saja yang menatapnya. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi dan juga tidak pendek dengan kulit putih yang lembut dan halus. Dan saat ini dia sedang mengenakan piyama biru mudanya yang bermotif teddy bear.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ayah dan Ibu, Sakura." ucap sang ayah pada anak gadisnya yang bernama Sakura ini. Sakura terlihat sangat frustasi dengan raut wajah yang menampilkan perasaan kaget, bingung, sedih dan cemas. Sang ibu hanya diam dan mendengarkan perdebatan hebat yang terjadi diantara dua orang yang sangat dia cintai ini. Mungkin ada saatnya dia angkat bicara nanti.

"Tapi! Ayah kenapa baru bilang sekarang!" protes Sakura yang masih berdiri di hadapan ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, dasar anaknya yang satu ini... Suaranya seperti toa mesjid.

Sesungguhnya apa yang dibahas dan diperdebatkan antara ayah dan anak ini?

Sebenarnya tadi ayah Sakura tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sakura, dan langsung menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu yang penting. Dan sesuatu yang penting itu adalah Sakura akan pindah sekolah sekaligus pindah rumah ke Konoha besok. BESOK.

Tentu saja Sakura langsung frustasi mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut! Dia sama sekali belum mengepak barang-barangnya, belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya, dan yang yang terpenting.. Dia belum siap mental! Dalam rangka apa ayahnya tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu?

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya, "Ayah.. Aku tidak mau..." gumamnya dengan wajah serius pada Ayahnya. Dia mencoba menyakinkan ayahnya agar tidak memaksanya melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Pokoknya kamu harus menurut, ini juga demi masa depan kamu sayang, dan lagi.. Kamu juga pernah bilang ingin sekolah di Konoha 'kan?" jawab sang ayah. Sakura menggertakan giginya dengan gemas, ayahnya benar-benar menyebalkan menurutnya. Dan tadi ayahnya bilang **'Masa depan'** ? Apa maksudnya!

"Tapi, Ayah sendiri belum mengepak barang, 'kan! Ayah juga mana bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ayah yang menumpuk di perusahaan! Masa langsung pindah ke Konoha besok!" Seru Sakura dengan gemas.

Ayah Sakura terlihat sedikit menyeringai medengar pernyataan Sakura barusan, "Siapa bilang ayah juga ikut pindah?"

Sakura langsung bengong mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia hanya menatap mata ayahnya dengan tatapan yang minta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kata-kata ayahnya barusan.

"Cuma kamu yang pindah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!** : OCC, AU, Ceritanya abal, pasaran, kesalahan pada pengetikan, dan kekurangan lainnya

 **We are Cousin ?**

 **Summary** : Hidup Sakura terasa berubah secara drastis saat ayahnya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pindah dan tinggal di Konoha dengan 'alasan' yang tidak wajar. Sakura terpaksa tinggal di rumah Sasuke yang katanya 'sepupu'nya.

.

.

.

DUK DUK DUK

BUKKK!

"AW!"

Pertama terdengar bunyi palu yang sedang bertugas menancapkan sebuah paku di dinding. Kedua, terdengar suara palu yang terjatuh ke dasar lantai dan bersamaan dengan suara itu terdengar jeritan kesakitan.

Suara-suara gaduh ini mengusik seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya tidurnya terlihat frustasi. Berkali-kali dia membalik-balikan posisi tidurnya, mencari ketenangan di setiap posisi yang dilakukannya. Tetapi nihil, suara gaduh itu tidak kunjung hilang walaupun dia sudah menutupi telinganya—seluruh wajahnya, dengan bantal.

Pemuda itu langsung mengubah posisinya dari tiduran ke posisi duduk—di atas ranjang empuknya, dia langsung meremas rambut raven miliknya dengan gemas, "Berisik!" serunya kencang-kencang. Tetapi bunyi gaduh itu tidak juga berhenti.

Mari saya deskripsikan penampilan pemuda satu ini. Pemuda ini memiliki bola mata onyx yang mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya secara langsung. Tubuhnya atletis dengan kulit putih. Rambutnya berwarna biru donker dengan gaya seperti buntut ayam. Sekarang ini dia sedang mengenakan piyama berwarna biru tua dengan motif garis-garis vertikal.

Pemuda satu ini segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju ke sumber kegaduhan yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Padahal setahunya kamar sebelah ini tidak ada penghuninya alias kosong.

"Itachi-nii! Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah bikin ribut sih!" seru pemuda tadi saat melihat kakaknya sedang memegangi palu di tangan kanan dan paku di tangan kiri. "Dan juga kenapa kamar tidak berpenghuni ini dicat berwarna pink begini!" sambungnya lagi ketika menyadari perubahan di kamar kosong ini.

"Sasuke, Aku sedang sibuk nih, minta penjelasan saja sama Kaasan di bawah." ucap Itachi pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tadi lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali. Kenapa dia bilang 'di bawah' ? Karena saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke langsung melongos pergi ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ibunya, sepertinya dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin kakaknya melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dengan mendekorasi kamar kosong itu tanpa alasan, kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Kaasan.." panggil Sasuke pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti tawar di atas meja makan keluarganya.

Sang ibu langsung menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tumben anak Kaasan bangun pagi di hari minggu.." ucapnya sambil terkikik pelan.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus kecil lalu menarik sebuah kursi lalu segera duduk di atasnya, "Kenapa Itachi-nii tiba-tiba mendekorasi kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku? Bikin ribut.." ucap Sasuke sambil mencomot roti tawar yang disediakan ibunya tadi.

"Ah, iya ibu lupa memberi tau mu!" seru Mikoto—ibu Sasuke, sambil menepuk pelan dahinya, "Hari ini ada yang pindah dan tinggal di rumah ini." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Siapa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Terlihat sangat OOC.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu," ucap Mikoto sambil terkikik geli, "Sebentar lagi dia akan da—"

TING NONG TING NONG

"—tang, ah sebentar." Mikoto langsung berlari menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari begini. Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di tempat dan meneruskan aktivitasnya memakan roti.

"Ah! Moriyama, Yuki dan Sakura! akhirnya kalian sampai juga." ucap Mikoto saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, "Ayo masuk." ajaknya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan ibunya barusan. Sepertinya ada 3 orang tamu.

"Sasukeee! Ayo sini sebentar!" panggil Mikoto pada Sasuke yang masih duduk santai di ruang makan. Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan segera berjalan pelan menghampiri ibunya dan tamu-tamu rumahnya di pintu depan.

Sasuke dapat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berperawakan gagah dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat dengan bola mata onyx. Sasuke pun melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berparas cantik dengan perawakan sama seperti ibunya dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dengan bola mata hijau daun. Dan satu orang lagi.. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna pink yang dikuncir agak tinggi dengan menyisakan poni gaya daun yang bertengger di dahinya yang agak lebar.

"Ah Sasuke! Ayo bantu mengangkat ini!" ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk 2 buah koper besar yang di jinjing seorang gadis—Sakura. Sasuke sempat bingung ketika melihat koper tersebut, tamu ibunya ini membawa koper? Karena Sasuke mempunyai otak yang cukup cemerlang dia mampu menyimpulkan sesuatu.. Yaitu...

"Dia yang pindah ke sini itu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil mengangkat salah satu koper yang dibawa Sakura, ternyata memang cukup berat.

Mikoto, Yuuki, dan Moriyama terlihat tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, "Kita bicara di ruang tamu saja ya, Ayo!" ucap Mikoto sambil menuntun keluarga Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

 **X X X**

"Sepupu? Masa sih?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya memasang wajah sebal sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Sekarang ini keluarga Uchiha yang anggotanya adalah Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga, Uchiha Mikoto sebagai Istri, Uchiha Itachi sebagai anak sulung dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai anak bungsu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu bersama keluarga Haruno yang anggotanya adalah Haruno Yuuki sebagai kepala keluarga, Haruno Moriyama sebagai istri dan Haruno Sakura sebagai anak.

"Yepp.." ucap Mikoto dengan wajah riang.

"Tapi kok tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali sih, dan aku juga baru tahu kalau aku memiliki sepupu perempuan." ucap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Para orang tua termasuk Itachi terlihat mengulum senyum mereka mendengar tuturan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh para orang tua dan agak tua itu hanya bergumam dalam hati.. ' _Ada yang salah dengan hal ini_.'

"Aduh Sasuke kamu ini kenapa tidak percaya sama sekali sih, dia ini sepupumu yang tinggal di Kirigakure, dan tidak pernah ke Konoha! Itachi saja tahu itu!" jelas Mikoto dengan gemas sambil melirik ke arah Itachi, Itachi langsung mengangguk dengan mantap.

Sasuke terlihat menggerlingkan bola matanya dengan malas, "Terus kenapa dia pindah ke sini?"

"Oh itu karena kami ingat bahwa kami masih memilik kerabat di Konoha ini untuk menitipkan Sakura sementara waktu." jawab Yuuki sambil tersenyum cerah disertai tawa.

"Maksudku ku kenapa dia ke Ko—"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Ayo antar Sakura ke kamar barunya! Cepat!" potong Mikoto dengan cepat. Sasuke dengan wajah terpaksa langsung beranjak keluar ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sakura—yang membawa dua buah koper, dibelakangnya.

Fugaku dan Yuuki terlihat menyeringai satu sama lain, "Semoga rencana kita berhasil."

 **X X X**

"Eh, kamarku dimana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berjalan dengan angkuh di depannya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di lantai dua rumah Sasuke.

"Cari sendiri." ucap Sasuke dengan cuek dan tetap meneruskan perjalanannya. Sakura terlihat melongo dengan kata-kata cowok yang berjalan di depannya ini. Benar-benar beda dengan tampangnya, hatinya terlihat jelek. Jauh pemikiran Sakura yang mengkhayal bahwa Sasuke akan membantunya untuk membawakan dua buah koper besar miliknya, menjawab pertanyaan simpelnya saja seperti itu. Dasar cowok jutek.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Huh, andai saja aku tidak 'numpang' di sini sudah ku habisi cowok angkuh ini." gumamnya.

X X X

Terlihat keluarga Uchiha sedang mengantarkan 'tamu' mereka ke depan pintu rumah megah mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya Sakura.." ucap Moriyama sambil memeluk lembut tubuh anak semata wayangnya ini. Sakura pun menyambut pelukan sang ibu.

"Iya.." gumam Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan ibunya ini.

"Nanti ayah dan ibu akan sering kemari." ucap Yuuki lalu memeluk anak kesayangannya ini. Sakura pun menyambut pelukan hangat sang ayah.

"Ng.." lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bergumam pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan Ayahnya.

Walaupun Sakura telihat dingin dengan kedua orang tuanya saat ini, sesungguhnya dia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Yasudah kami pergi dulu, ya?" Yuuki dan Moriyama segera melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki mobil BMW mereka yang di parkirkan di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

Mesin mobil pun dinyalakan, "Mikoto! Fugaku! Numpang nitip si bawel ini, ya." seru Yuuki melalui jendela mobilnya yang terbuka lebar. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar ayahnya menyebutnya 'si bawel'.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang ada di sana tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja! Serahkan pada kami." ucap Mikoto.

Detik berikutnya mobil Ayah Sakura langsung melaju meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sakura hanya menatap nanar pada mobilnya yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya itu.

 **Flashback : On**

Ayah Sakura terlihat sedikit menyeringai medengar pernyataan Sakura barusan, "Siapa bilang ayah juga ikut pindah?"

Sakura langsung bengong mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia hanya menatap mata ayahnya dengan tatapan yang minta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kata-kata ayahnya barusan.

"Cuma kamu yang pindah."

Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna, mulutnya sempat ternganga, "Ma, maksud ayah apa, sih?"

"Seperti yang ayah bilang.. Hanya kamu saja yang pindah ke Konoha sedangkan ayah dan ibu tetap di sini, di Kirigakure."

Badan Sakura terlihat lemas sekarang, "Ayah mengusirku , ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah hampir menangis—akting.

"Bukan begitu sayang.. Ayah melakukan ini atas suatu alasan.." ucap Ibu Sakura—yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah berdiam diri cukup lama.

Mendengar perkataan sang ibu, Sakura langsung menekukkan ujung bibirnya—cemberut, lalu segera menghempaskan bokongnya di permukaan sofa empuk di berada hadapan ayah dan ibunya, sepertinya dia cukup lelah hanya berdiri saja sejak tadi. "Terus aku hidup dengan siapa di sana? Aku saja tidak pernah ke konoha." ucap Sakura yang pada akhirnya menyerah juga dengan 'permintaan' ayah dan ibunya ini.

Ayah Sakura langsung menampilkan seringaian tipis yang tidak terlihat oleh Sakura, "Tenang saja.. Ayah sudah mengatur semuanya."

 **Flashback : off**

Sakura terlihat menghela napasnya kuat-kuat, 'Ternyata maksud ayah ini..' batinnya.

X x X

Pukul 8 malam di kediaman mewah Uchiha.

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha + Sakura sedang menyantap 'dinner' mereka di ruang makan. Sakura terlihat risih menatap keluarga yang dianggapnya 'dingin' ini, karena daritadi tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Padahal di rumahnya dulu saat makan pagi ataupun malam, Sakura selalu ngobrol dengan ayah dan ibunya. Walaupun sebenarnya ngobrol saat makan itu tidak boleh karena menimbulkan efek 'kurang' sopan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap makanan sedap yang dimasak Mikoto tersebut. Tetapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak meninggalkan meja makan kecuali Mikoto yang pergi membereskan piring bekas mereka makan tadi.

"Fuh kenyang," gumam Sakura sambil menepuk pelan perutnya yang terlihat sedikit mengembung.

Fugaku dan Itachi yang melihat itu terlihat sedikit tersenyum geli, "Cih, kau tidak seperti perempuan." ucap Sasuke—yang juga melihat itu, dengan cuek.

Sakura langsung menekukkan ujung bibirnya kebawah, "Ya terserah lah.." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura besok mulai sekolah 'kan?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah kembali ke meja makan.

Sakura langsung mengangguk mantap, "Iya." ucapnya.

"Emang Sakura sekolah dimana?" tanya Itachi yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Hmm... Konoha Gakuen..." jawab Sakura sambil membenarkan ikat rambutnya yang longgar lalu menggulungnya seperti bakso.

Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung tersedak, "Hah? Kita satu sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal lalu menaikan bahunya, "Mana ku tahu."

Mikoto tertawa pelan lalu mulai angkat bicara, "Kalian memang satu sekolah kok, karena ibu yang merekomendasikannya pada ayah Sakura.." jelas Mikoto.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya saling memandang lalu menghela napas.

Sakura secara pasti mendapat keuntungan bila satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Secara otomatis dia akan 'nebeng' dengan Sasuke ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Lagipula dia akan hemat 'ongkos' karena Sasuke memakai mobil pribadi. Keselamatan Sakura juga terjamin bila bersama Sasuke. Lagipula Sakura pun sama sekali tidak hafal jalan di Konoha. Sedangkan Sasuke pasti merasa dirugikan..

X x X

"Pagi, bibi..." sapa Sakura pada Mikoto yang sedang menata meja makan. Mikoto langsung tersenyum melihat kecantikan anak gadis yang satu ini. Sakura tengah memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih dengan luaran blazer berbahan kain katun yang lembut dan selembar rok sepanjang dua jari di atas lutut yang bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna biru muda didominasikan warna abu-abu serta sebuah dasi yang bermotif sama dengan roknya. Tetapi saat ini Sakura tidak mengenakan blazernya dan hanya memeganginya, dasinya pun terlihat kendor dengan satu kancing kemeja paling atas yang tidak tertutup. penampilan Sakura terlihat 'keren'. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya pony tail.

"Pagi..." ucap Mikoto, "Ayo sini. Kita sarapan dulu.." ajaknya. Sakura segera menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Itu kursi ku." ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke pun mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Sakura, bedanya hanya Sakura mengenakan rok sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan celana panjang. "Minggir." ketus Sasuke sambil menarik kursinya—yang masih diduduki Sakura.

Sakura tetap berkutat di kursi yang di dudukinya, kali ini dia tidak mau mengalah dengan sepupunya ini, "Heh. Duduk saja di sana!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di sampingnya.

"Iya, Sasuke! Kamu ini seperti anak kecil saja!" seru Mikoto sambil meletakan beberapa sandwich di atas meja. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di atas permukaan kursi, tapi...

Brak!

Bokong Sasuke mendarat sempurna di permukaan lantai keramik. Seketika tawa Sakura langsung menggelegar begitu pula tawa Itachi yang sedang memegangi kursi yang akan Sasuke duduki tadi.

Ternyata sebelum Sasuke duduki, kursi makan itu di tarik Itachi ke belakang sehingga bokong Sasuke beradu langsung dengan lantai keramik. Benar-benar kakak yang jahil. "Itachi-nii! Kau ingin ku bunuh hah!" seru Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya yang agak sakit. Itachi hanya tertawa tanpa menggubris adiknya ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik dan kakak satu ini, 'Keluarga ini tidak sedingin yang ku kira'.

X X X

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil Volvo miliknya ini.

Sasuke tidak menggubris Sakura dan tetap mengonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk menyetir. Sakura hanya mendengus kecil karena sepupunya ini tidak menghiraukannya. Sakura langsung meronggoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah ipod lalu memasangkan headset ke telinganya. Sakura menutup matanya sambil menikmati irama lagu yang dia dengar melalu sepasang headset tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama mobil Volvo hitam Sasuke terlihat memasuki area parkir mobil yang disediakan oleh Konohagakuen. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang menurutnya bagus Sasuke langsung keluar mobilnya, membiarkan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan headset di telinganya, sepertinya suara yang dihasilkan headsetnya sangat kencang, sehingga membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa kini dia sudah sampai di kawasan sekolah barunya.

"Hey.. Kita sudah sampai." seru Sasuke lalu menyentil pelan dahi lebar sepupunya ini dari luar mobil dan setelahnya dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura langsung membuka matanya, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah.. Wih sekolah barunya ini terlihat cukup elit. Dengan segera Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke lalu berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

Banyak siswa-siswi yang heran dengan kehadiran seorang gadis pink—yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat ini, berjalan dengan sang Uchiha yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menyerukan nama Sasuke dari arah belakang. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura langsung membalikan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa si empunya suara tadi.

"Ino.." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura langsung heran ketika melihat Sasuke yang dingin itu tersenyum lembut pada seorang wanita.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut blonde pony tail itu langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, "Hihihi, aku bawa DVD film kesukaanmu loh, kau mau pinjam?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, Ino langsung melirik seorang gadis pink yang ada di dekatnya "Loh, ini siapa?"

"Dia sepupuku, baru pindah ke sini." jawab Sasuke sekenanya, "Sini Kasetnya." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kaset DVD yang Ino bicarakan tadi lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit bengong. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas Sasuke dan Ino sedang bersenda gurau sambil berjalan.

"Hey! Sasuke!" seru Sakura sebelum Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya seorang diri di lingkungan yang masih asing baginya ini.

Sasuke dan Ino langsung membalikan badan mereka lalu menatap malas pada Sakura, "Ada apa?"

Sakura langsung menggertakkan giginya, ada apa katanya tadi? Benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Masa meninggalkan Sakura yang masih 'baru' sendirian di sana. "Ruang gurunya dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah (super)sebal.

"Kau cari sendiri saja, ya." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Sakura langsung melongo lalu menggertakan giginya, "Bocah sial." umpat Sakura. Sakura terlihat meremas bagian bawah roknya dengan gemas. Sepupu macam apa Sasuke itu? Tega-teganya dia meninggalkan Sakura— yang masih tidak tahu lokasi sekolah itu, seorang diri! Padahal sekolah masih sepi. Daripada bengong di situ, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari ruang guru.

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling, Sakura terlihat kelelahan.. Ternyata sekolah ini cukup luas. "Kamu murid baru, ya?" tanya seorang cowok yang bertampang imut-imut dengan rambut merah menyala pada Sakura.

"I, iya." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Oh.. Pantas saja aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, kamu mencari ruang guru?" Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil untuk merespon laki-laki tadi.

"Ayo ku antar." tawar cowok imut tadi sambil tersenyum manis. Tentu saja Sakura langsung mengiyakannya. Untuk apa malu-malu menerima tawaran baik orang ini? Untung saja dia bertemu pangeran babyface satu ini.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya Sakura dan cowok tadi sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Teacher room'.

"Ini dia.." ucap cowok tadi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Ah iya, makasih ya umm..." Sakura terlihat tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Akasuna Sasori, panggil saja Sasori." ucap Sasori sambil nyengir. Cengirannya ini menambah kesan imut yang ada di parasnya.

"Oke. Makasih ya Sasori." ucap Sakura sambil nyengir juga. Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi suka melihat cengiran cowok satu ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, dah." ucap Sasori lalu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah melihat punggung Sasori yang sudah jauh Sakura segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

X x X

"Perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Kakashi—seorang guru berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, pada Sakura.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas langsung mengangguk pelan, "Ng.. Namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Kirigakure.. Umurku 16 tahun.. Salam kenal." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan pada teman-teman di kelasnya yang baru yaitu kelas XI-2. Murid-murid di kelas itu terlihat tersenyum memperhatikan murid baru itu yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Silakan duduki bangku yang kamu inginkan." ucap Kakasih dengan cuek lalu membuka buku novel kecil di genggamannya.

Sakura terlihat melirik Kakashi dengan pelan, dasar walikelasnya satu ini.. Masa bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan 'anak buah' barunya. Seharusnya 'kan Kakashi mencarikan bangku untuk Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas untuk mencari bangku untuknya. Ternyata hanya ada sepasang meja dan bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok kelas di dekat jendela. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati meja dan bangku 'baru'nya tersebut.

Kakashi terlihat melirik Sakura yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, "Yep, karena Sakura sudah 'menemukan' bangku barunya, ayo kita mulai pelajaran.."

...

Bel tanda istirahat pun terdengar melengking tinggi, membuat sebagian murid mendengus lega.

"Yep, tutup buku kalian.. Dan jangan lupa mengerjakan PR yang ku suruh tadi," ucap Kakashi lalu segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Sebagian murid pun terlihat berbondong-bondong berjalan ke luar kelas. Mungkin mereka sudah cukup jenuh dan penat berada di dalam kelas.

Sakura—yang tetap duduk di bangkunya, terlihat melakukan perenggangan kecil untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di lengannya. Sakura segera melipat tangannya ke atas meja lalu merebahkan kepala di atasnya. Sakura langsung menerawang ke luar jendela. "Sepi.. Aku tidak punya teman di sini," gumam Sakura dengan pandangan nanar, dia teringat akan teman-temannya di Kirigakure dulu. Pasti di waktu istirahat begini dia langsung bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya.

"Yo," sapa Sasuke lalu segera menduduki bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura. Sakura langsung membalikan kepalanya, "Loh, ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"Ini kelasku juga, tau! Kau tidak sadar ya! Dasar!" ketus Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan sepupunya yang sudah membalikan kepalanya lagi dan kembali menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Tidak.." gumam Sakura dengan pelan. Benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari belakang, rasanya kasian juga melihat sepupunya ini, "Bagaimana kalau kau ku temani berkeliling sekolah? Kau kan masih baru, tentu saja belum mengenal lingkungan di sini." tawar Sasuke. Sakura langsung membalikan badannya dan langsung memasang wajah berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias sambil memasang wajah berbinar cerah. Jarang-jarang cowok dingin dan jutek satu ini berbaik hati padanya.

"Iy—"

"Sasukeee..." panggil Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, Ino." Sasuke langsung tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang berjalan mendekat padanya ini.

"Ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Ino sambil tertawa pelan.

Sasuke terlihat memandangi Sakura sejenak, "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke pada sepupunya ini.

Sakura langsung melirik Ino yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal, "A, ah aku di kelas saja.." gumam Sakura. Oh tuhan.. Sungguh Sakura sangat sebal sekarang. Tentu saja dia ingin ikut, tetapi mana mau dia menantang tatapan sebal Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil langkah meninggalkan kelas bersama Ino.

Sakura langsung meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan wanita yang bernama Ino itu, mengganggunya saja. Dan Sakura pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada seorang cowok manis yang sedang memperhatikannya di kelas sambil mengulum senyum. Sasori. Itu dia.. Ternyata Sasori juga anggota kelas ini.

 **X x X**

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir mobil. Mereka ingin pulang, tentu saja karena bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sakura langsung melihat sekitarnya, mencari sosok Ino yang selalu menganggunya dan sepupunya ini. Aman! Tidak ada Ino di sekitar mereka.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sudah memasuki mobil Volvo Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di bangku penyetir sedangkan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang wanita yang berlari menghampiri mereka—yang sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Ino... "Jadi 'kan?" tanyanya sambil mengatur napas akibat berlari tadi.

"Hn, iya." jawab Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura—yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Ino, kau turun sana." ucap(usir) Sasuke.

Mata Sakura langsung membulat sempurna, mulutnya pun terlihat menganga. "A, apa! Terus aku bagaimana!" protes Sakura sambil mengambil langkah keluar mobil sepupunya ini. Aduh Sakura bodoh! Kenapa keluar!

Ino langsung memasuki mobil Sasuke, "Terserah, kalau mau menungguku di sini silakan, kalau mau pulang ya silakan." jawab Sasuke dengan cuek lalu detik berikutnya langsung memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat meremas poninya dengan gemas, "Sepupu macam apa itu!" teriak Sakura kencang-kencang. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi saat ini.. Eh? Untung? Tentu saja sial! Bagaimana Sakura pulang!

Sakura segera meronggoh tasnya untuk mengambil handphonenya untuk menelpon Mikoto. Tiba-tiba pelipis Sakura langsung mengucurkan keringat dingin, "Handphone ku..."

"Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan sepupumu sendirian di sana?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Dia bisa menelpon ibuku untuk minta dijemput" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Ino terlihat sedikit tersenyum, tiba-tiba tangannya meraba sesuatu yang ada di kursi mobil Sasuke yang sedang didudukinya ini. "Ini Handphone siapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat sebuah handphone bermerk 'I-phone' di tangannya.

Sasuke dengan malas-malasan langsung melirik handphone yang Ino pegang, seketika bola matanya membulat. Kaget. Tentu saja, "Itu handphone Sakura!" serunya.

 **O o O**

 **A/N : Hai! Kali ini aku akan melanjutkan fict aku yang ini sampai tamat. Fik ini terlantar selama 5 tahun lebih di akun aku yang lama huhuhu. Ada beberapa orang yang minta buat dilanjutin... aku juga pengen banget ngelanjutin dari dulu tapi apalah daya... akunnya udah hangus... karena aku gak tau lagi musti kaya gimana cara back upnya, tercetuslah cara ini ahaha. REPUBLISH... dengan tidak mengurangi cerita. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Old version:** _ **s/6911152/1/We-are-Cousin  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan sepupumu sendirian di sana?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Dia bisa menelpon ibuku untuk minta dijemput," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Ino terlihat sedikit tersenyum, tiba-tiba tangannya meraba sesuatu yang ada di kursi mobil Sasuke yang sedang didudukinya ini. "Ini Handphone siapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat sebuah handphone bermerk Iphone di tangannya.

Sasuke dengan malas-malasan langsung melirik handphone yang Ino pegang, seketika bola matanya membulat. Kaget. Tentu saja, "Itu handphone Sakura!" serunya.

 **NARUTO Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!** : OCC, AU, Ceritanya abal, pasaran, kesalahan pada pengetikan, dan kekurangan lainnya

 **We are Cousin ?**

 **Summary** : Hidup Sakura terasa berubah secara drastis saat ayahnya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pindah dan tinggal di Konoha dengan 'alasan' yang tidak wajar. Sakura terpaksa tinggal di rumah Sasuke yang katanya 'sepupu'nya.

...

"Haduh..." keluh Sakura sambil melap peluh yang keluar dari pelipisnya, Wajahnya terlihat depresi. "Bagaimana aku pulang..." gumamnya. Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar parkiran mobil khusus murid ini.

Sepi. Satu kata inilah yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan yang Sakura lihat. Hanya tinggal beberapa unit mobil saja yang masih terparkir di sana.

Sakura langsung memikirkan caranya pulang dengan serius. Otak dengan kapasitas sedangnya itu mulai memanas.

Bagaimana kalau menelpon Mikoto lewat telepon umum? Tidak bisa. Karena Sakura tidak hafal berapa nomor telepon ataupun handphone Mikoto.

Bagaimana kalau naik taksi saja? Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak tahu alamat lengkap rumah Sasuke. Dia hanya tahu sampai saja. Kalau dia nekat naik taksi, pasti dia hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan dan tentu saja hal itu memakan banyak uang.

Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya, matanya terlihat sedikit berembun. "AAARRGG! Aku memang tidak suka di sini! Aku ingin pulang ke Kiriiiiiiiiii!" serunya kencang-kencang untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada di hatinya, mumpung sudah sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

'Ya ampun, suara siapa itu?' gumam seseorang sambil memegangi sebelah telinganya. Niat orang ini yang ingin memasuki mobil tertunda karena mendengar teriakan Sakura yang lumayan nyaring.

Bola mata orang ini langsung menyusuri sekitar parkiran sekolah, untuk mencari sumber suara dan dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan emeraldnya menemukan sesosok lelaki yang ditemuinya pagi tadi,

"Ah, Saori.." gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. Canggung karena malu seruan tidak jelasnya barusan ada yang mendengar.

Sasori terlihat mendengus, "Sasori. Bukannya Saori!" sahut Sasori memperingatkan. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sedang apa di parkiran sendirian?"

Wajah Sakura langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Dia teringat akan Sasuke dan Ino yang meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

"Entahlah..." jawab Sakura sambil mendengus kesal.

Sasori menautkan alisnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura, dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura sedang kesal. "Kenapa masih di sini? Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura langsung menekukkan ujung bibirnya sedikit. Bukannya tidak ingin pulang, dia hanya tidak bisa pulang.

"Aku menunggu jemputan," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. Menunggu jemputan? Memang siapa yang menjemputnya.

Sasori hanya ber-ooh-ria lalu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil berpikir.

"Kalau masih lama, bagaimana kalau ku antar?" tawar Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar tawaran Sasori ini. Bagaimana? Terima tawaran baiknya atau tidak? Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi kalau menolaknya, Sakura tidak akan bisa pulang cepat. Tapi.. belum tentu Sasori tahu dimana rumah Sasuke.

"Mm.. tidak usah. Sebentar lagi aku dijemput, kok. Lain kali saja, ya?" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa, padahal innernya menangis.

"Yah.. Apa boleh buat.." gumam Sasori dengan wajah yang sedikit lesu karena tawarannya ditolak Sakura, "Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Sampai besok." Sasori tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sasori menyempatkan diri membalik badan saat jaraknya dengan Sakura sudah belasan meter, "Sakura... Hati-hati ya.. Di sini kalau sudah sore banyak hantunya..." ucap Sasori dengan tampang horor-menyeringai seram, dan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menelan ludahnya, "Be, benarkah?" Jujur saja, Sakura takut dengan hal berbau mistis dan gaib seperti itu.

"Haha bercanda! Aku pulang yah? Dadah."

Tak berapa lama Sasori pun langsung memasuki mobilnya, sejurus kemudian Sasori sudah meninggalkan sekolah dengan mobilnya.

Sakura menatap nanar pada mobil Sasori yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Kenapa dia menolak tawaran Sasori barusan? Menyesal? Tentu saja.

 _Hiks..._

Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung merinding disko ketika medengar suara isakan yang sayup-sayup memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Wa, wah! Suara anginnya kencang! Ha ha ha!" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa sambil tertawa getir. Kakinya saja sudah gemetaran.

 _Hiks Hiks.. To, tolong..._

"Ahahahahahahaha! Suaraku bergema ya?" Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri agar tidak takut. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan ataupun ke belakang. Pandangannya hanya ke depan.

 _Hihihihihi... Hihihihi..._

Sakura langsung berlari kencang ketika mendengar suara horor yang terkikik tepat di gendang telinganya.

Kabur. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sakura langsung mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, jantuknya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya setidaknya di sini masih ada orang lalu lalang.

"Fuuuh.. Su, su, suara apa tadi! Menyeramkan!" gumam Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan. "Benar apa kata Sasori, sekolah ini ada hantunya!" seru Sakura lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

16:01

Itulah angka yang tertera di jam digital miliknya.

"Sudah jam segini?" Sakura langsung celingukan, sepertinya hanya dia murid yang tersisa di sekitar sekolah.

"Hantunya tidak akan mengejar kemari," Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di atas trotoar yang ada di pinggir gerbang. Dia tidak peduli kalau roknya akan kotor kalau duduk di situ.

"Kalau saja aku tidak pindah, pasti jam segini aku masih bersama teman-teman, jalan-jalan..." gumam Sakura dengan wajah sebal. Pikirannya melayang.

Kenapa nasibnya seperti ini? Coba saja ayahnya tidak memaksanya pindah ke sini. Coba saja Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

Sasuke?

Memikirkan Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura jengkel. Sepupu sialan seperti Sasuke layak dibunuh, begitulah pemikiran Sakura.

"SASUKE BRENGSEEEK!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Haaachii!" Sasuke yang sedang nonton film horor dengan Ino, bersin mendadak.

"Sasuke? Kau masuk angin?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Jam empat lewat lima menit.." gumam Sasuke, "Pasti si pink bodoh itu sudah pulang, jadi aku tidak perlu menjemputnya.." gumamnya lagi lalu meneruskan acara nonton barengnya bersama Ino.

 **o.O.o**

"Aku pulang..." seru Sasuke ketika memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke segera melepas sepatu kets hitamnya lalu meletakkannya di dalam rak sepatu yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Mikoto langsung menyambut anaknya dengan senyuman lembut, "Selamat datang.. Loh? Mana Sakura?" tanya Mikoto saat menyadari tidak ada Sakura di situ.

"Dia belum pulang?"

"Kamu ini bagaimana! Tentu saja belum, dia 'kan berangkat denganmu tadi." seru Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedikit kesal juga menghadapi anaknya yang dingin tidak ketulungan ini.

Sasuke langsung melirik jam dinding yang tepajang di sudut ruangan. Jam enam kurang sepuluh menit. Sasuke langsung memasang sepatunya lagi lalu segera pergi mencari Sakura.

"Haduh..." keluh Mikoto sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada perkembangan.." gumamnya lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah.

 **o.O.o**

"Cih, menyusahkan." gumam Sasuke sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak perlu makan waktu yang lama Sasuke sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dari dalam mobil dia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya di atas trotoar.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri Sakura,"Ayo pulang! Kau ini merepotkanku saja!" seru Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Oy."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak merespon, bergerak saja tidak.

Dengan gemas Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura, "Hey!" seru Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh bahunya. Sakura tetap menutupi wajah di balik lututnya.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa!" Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan tangan kekarnya. Matanya langsung membulat.

Sakura habis menangis. Matanya sembab.

"He, hey.. Kau menangis?" Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang tadi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa...?" gumam Sakura lirih sambil menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Jam enam lewat lima menit," jawab Sasuke sambil memundurkan tubuhnya. Aura menusuk sudah keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

"NAH! SILAKAN HITUNG BERAPA JAM, BERAPA MENIT, BERAPA DETIK, AKU MENUNGGUMU DI SINI! AKU DI SINI MASIH BARU! TIDAK TAHU JALAN! TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN! JAHAT SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN! GARA-GARA MENUNGGUMU AKU DIGANGGU HANTU! DASAR SIALAN BODOH BRENGSEEEEEEKK!"

Sasuke tertegun. Mengerikan sekali amukan sepupunya ini. Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan omelan Sakura. Bunuh diri namanya kalau angkat bicara sekarang. Dan ini juga salah Sasuke sendiri.

"AKU DARI AWAL MEMANG TIDAK INGIN PINDAH KE SINI! AKU HANYA INGIN TINGGAL DI KIRI!" Teriak Sakura lagi, Sudut matanya mulai berair. Sasuke menutupi gendang telinganya dengan telunjuk, bisa pecah gendang telinganya kalau mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat terisak, dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang terus keluar. Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia tidak pernah menghibur ataupun membujuk seorang gadis yang menangis.

"Cepat naik ke mobil, kita pulang." ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil langkah memasuki mobilnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengannyaaa?" seru Sakura sambil melap air mata yang ada di wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal, ternyata benar-benar repot bermasalah dengan sepupunya yang satu ini.

 **o.O.o**

Di sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya diam dan tidak bicara. Matanya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk, mungkin efek samping dari menangis barusan.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang sedang menyetir, "Apa? Sudah berhenti nangisnya, cengeng?" tanya Sasuke yang sadar Sakura sedang menatapnya.

Sakura hanya mencibir lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela mobil di sebelah kirinya, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendencak kesal. Menyebalkan sekali kalau tidak digubris.

"Brengsek." gumam Sakura dengan wajah sebal dan masih memfokuskan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sasuke terdiam. Memang salahnya juga meninggalkan sang sepupu sendirian di lingkungan yang 'asing' baginya. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah seorang lelaki melankolis yang gampang minta maaf. Harga diri dan gengsinya sebagai seorang Uchiha membuatnya jarang minta maaf bahkan tidak pernah.

"Hn..."

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi bahan pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak berapa lama Mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki garasi rumahnya, garasinya cukup luas dengan empat buah mobil mewah di dalamnya.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang tengah bersender di kaca mobil yang tertutup. Ia tertidur.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu mobil di sisi kiri Sakura. Dan langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang oleng karena senderannya—pintu mobil, sedang terbuka.

"Bangun. Kita sudah sampai.."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Begitu polos, tenang dan... Terlihat cantik.

Sasuke langsung menepis pikirannya lalu segera menggendong Sakura (bukan bridal stlye) menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Aduh, badan kerempeng seperti ini lumayan berat.." gumam Sasuke.

CKLEK

"Kami pulang..." salam Sasuke ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

Hening, sunyi, senyap. Tidak ada sambutan dari Mikoto yang biasanya ia dapatkan ketika memasuki rumah.

"Kaasan...?" seru Sasuke agak nyaring sambil melepaskan sepatunya dengan kaki.

Tidak ada respon. Rumah Sasuke sedang kosong alias tidak ada orangnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya dan Sakura berada.

"Aduh, tambah berat,.." gumam Sasuke ketika menyusuri anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu.

"Mmmh..." Tiba-tiba Sakura yang masih tertidur, mengerang pelan lalu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Seperti memeluk guling. Dagu Sakura bersender di bahu Sasuke.

"A, aduh." ringis Sasuke. Lehernya terasa dicekik.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Sakura pun terbuka. Sasuke menekan sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu kamar Sakura yang agak gelap itu agar terang.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke meletakan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang kingsize yang ada di dalam sana.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu sekolah Sakura, Sasuke segera menyelimuti tubuh yang katanya 'kerempeng' ini dengan selimut.

Sasuke memandangi wajah polos Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Kasihan melihat gadis yang terpisah oleh orang tuanya ini.

"Maaf." Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya.

 **o.O.o**

Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menuju dapur. Saat ini ia sedang mengenakan piyama abu-abu dan selembar handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah akibat keramas.

 _Sasuke.. Ibu, ayah dan Itachi sedang pergi. Kami tidak bisa mengajakmu dan Sakura karena kalian besok masih sekolah. Mungkin besok siang kami baru pulang. Di dalam kulkas ada sandwich ekstra tomat. Jangan lupa makan ya sayang dan jangan lupa beri Sakura juga. Ttd Mikoto._

Sasuke berdencih pelan setelah membaca 'note' yang tertera di depan kulkas. Dia bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Umurnya sudah enam belas tahun. Dan juga kemana perginya mereka? Bukankah saat Sasuke pulang sebelum menjemput Sakura tadi Ibu nya masih ada?

Sasuke segera mengambil botol air mineral kecil di dalam kulkas lalu langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Dia kehausan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya setelah selesai minum. Lalu segera meletakkan botol minumannya tadi di atas meja dan pergi mengambil sandwichnya di dalam kulkas.

 **o.O.o**

"WA!" seru Sakura lalu segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk.

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang, pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "Untung hanya mimpi.." Sakura mendesah lega. "Hantu itu mengikutiku!" seru Sakura sambil celingukan.

"Loh? Aku Sudah di kamar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sakura langsung melirik sekitarnya, entah kenapa suasananya menjadi horor. Sakura kebanyakan menghayal.

Sakura langsung mengintip ke bawah kolong ranjangnya, jaga-jaga kalau ada 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. Seperti yang terjadi di mimpinya tadi.

Aman. Tidak ada apapun di situ.

Sakura langsung melirik lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

Sakura menelan ludah sebelum membuka pintu lemari pakaian itu. Dadanya berdegup. Takut 'sesuatu' keluar dari sana lalu memakannya bahkan membunuhnya. Seperti yang dimimpikannya.

Kriieeet

Suara derit pintu lemari yang terbuka memasuki gendang telinganya. Sakura langsung mendesah lega, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Berbeda dengan mimpinya.

Sakura mengambil handuk dan baju mandinya yang bergantung rapi di dalam lemari itu. Tubuhnya lengket, ia ingin mandi.

Sakura langsung melongos menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura menengok ke dalam kamar mandi. Entah kenapa semua yang dilihatnya menjadi horor.

Sakura membuka pakaian seragamnya dengan was-was. Takut sesuatu menjambak rambutnya lalu menariknya sampai copot. Seperti yang dimimpikannya.

Sakura melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan membuatnya tergerai, rambut indah sepunggungnya ini sangat jarang ia urai.

Sakura tidak berani melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di kamar mandi, takut bila melihat 'sesuatu' berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti yang terjadi dimimpinya.

Sakura langsung memutar kenop untuk menyalakan shower. Seketika shower itu mengucurkan air segar yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura 'mencuci' rambut dan tubuhnya dengan sampo serta sabun yang wangi. Di tengah-tengah menyampo rambutnya, Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya yang tadi tertutup secara tiba-tiba membuat matanya sedikit perih. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang, takut 'sesuatu' ikut menyampokan rambutnya.

"Biasanya 'kan di film-film horror begitu.." gumam Sakura.

Astaga.. Sakura dibodohi film..

 **o.O.o**

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengenakan piyama berwarna krim dengan lilitan handuk di kepalanya, untuk mempercepat pengeringan rambut secara alami.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri anak tangga. Dia ingin ke dapur. Lapar.

"Yoo.." sapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang makan ketika melihat Sakura mendekat.

"Mana bibi?" tanya Sakura lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpan lauk makanan.

"Pergi." sahut Sasuke lalu menggigit sandwich ekstra tomat miliknya.

"Jadi kita hanya berdua?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Kenapa harus berdua saja dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Sasuke di rumah sebesar ini.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat lemari penyimpan makanan yang tidak ada isinya alias kosong. 'Bibi tidak memasak ya..' gumam Sakura.

Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyantap sandwich ekstra tomat dengan lahap.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Hm, siapa yang lihat." jawab Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya, dia ingin kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Supaya rasa laparnya hilang.

"Tidak makan?"

"Tidak lapar," sahut Sakura sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Tidak rela ia jika harus minta sandwich milik Sasuke itu.

Kriuuukkk..

Wajah Sakura langsung merah seketika. Malu? Tentu saja. Baru saja berkata tidak lapar tapi perutnya berkata lain. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Perut sial." gumam Sakura lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya. dia tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke yang menertawakannya. Mending mati daripada ditertawakan cowok menyebalkan itu, kata Sakura sih.

Tawa Sasuke langsung menggelegar, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan menahan tawanya, "Benar-benar cewek aneh.."

 **o.O.o**

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata sayu. Dia mengantuk, tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Pandangannya langsung beralih ke jam dinding di sudut kamar. Sudah jam sepuluh lebih.

"Aih.. Tidak bisa tidur, mungkin gara-gara lapar.." gumamnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

TAK.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Sakura langsung berteriak histetis ketika listrik tiba-tiba mati. Tangan mungilnya langsung meraba-raba permukaan ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Sakura langsung menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menggunakan cahaya lampu ponselnya itu untuk memberikan sedikit penerangan.

Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamarnya. Takut. Itulah perasaan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lalu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci.

"Ng? Ada apa...?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara parau. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ma, mati lampu! Gelap! Menyeramkan!" seru Sakura lalu segera melompat memasuki ranjang Sasuke dan menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

Sasuke bangkit lalu mengucek matanya pelan, memperjelas pandangannya yang terlihat gelap. Tentu saja, 'kan mati lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Sana pergi. Ambil lilin di bawah dekat dapur." ucap Sasuke sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi Sakura.

"Hey! Aku takut! Bagaimana kalau hantu yang di sekolah tadi tiba-tiba ada di bawah? bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku!" seru Sakura lalu menarik selimut Sasuke lagi untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ya terserahlah, cepat keluar dari kamarku."

"Tidak mau. Aku takut tidur sendirian kalau mati lampu begini!"

"So?"

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini,"

Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal, dia tidak menyangka sepupunya ini penakut sekali.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh tidur bersama sebelum menikah," jelas Sasuke lalu menarik selimutnya yang menutupi Sakura -lagi-.

"Alah, tidak apa-apa! Kita kan sepupu! Kau juga tidak mungkin 'menyerang'ku 'kan!" seru Sakura yang mulai kesal berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai, Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Ma, mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura yang mulai risih. Sasuke semakin menyeringai dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuh Sakura.

Jantung Sakura langsung berdetak tidak normal, begitu cepat. Seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku..." bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan cewek kerempeng sepertimu." sambungnya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Brengsek!" Sakura langsung memukulkan guling ke kepala Sasuke.

"Aish, Sakit!" ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Yasudah! Kau boleh tidur di sini, tapi cuma malam ini!" Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya lalu membalik badan memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura hanya meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali harus membuang harga diri memohon untuk tidur di sini. Tapi daripada tidak bisa tidur dan terus ketakutan, lebih baik harga diri itu disimpan dulu.

Perlahan mata Sakura mulai terasa lelah rasa kantuk sudah mengusai matanya. Detik berikutnya Sakura pun tertidur.

Yep. Malam itu Sasuke dan Sakura tidur bersama di satu ranjang..

 **o.O.o**

"Be, berat..." Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas perutnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah perutnya. Kaki. Ya, kaki kanan Sakura sedang bertengger di atas perutnya. Sasuke segera menoleh ke sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Posisi tidur Sakura sangat tidak 'elegan' ataupun 'feminim' . Kakinya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan.

"Astaga." gumam Sasuke lalu bangkit. "Eh, bangun cewek jadi-jadian!" seru Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi Sakura keras-keras.

Sakura terlihat meringis pelan lalu menarik kaki kanannya dari perut Sasuke. Sakura langsung membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk guling. Tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan kembali menuju alam mimpinya.

Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal lalu melirik jam yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

Jam tujuh lewat dua menit.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "KITA TERLAMBAT! HEY BODOH! CEPAT BANGUN!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
